Heat
by ana3000
Summary: Gabriella wants to unleash her wild side in the bedroom. only problem is she doent know how. With the help of dr.Bolton she'll discover not only her wild sex like self but also her sexiest fantasies.
1. Chapter 1

"I want an orgasm." Gabriella Montez said to one of her best friends that sat across the table from her. "You want a what?" said a shocked Sharpay. She wanted to make sure she

heard right. Guess everyone else did too because the people sitting next to them at the bar had also turned around. Gabi couldn't help but blush. She didn't mean to say it so loud.

"I'm sorry, I'm…I'm just worried that I cant..you know…cum" she said in a low whisper. "Well have you tried any sex toys or vibrators?" "Yes and none of them seem to work. You don't

think there's anything wrong with me, do you?" "Of course not" explained Sharpay. "Then why cant I do it?" Sharpay for the first time had nothing to say. She had known of her friends

trouble for as long as she could remember. They had often talked about her problem but like always she didn't have an answer for her. "I honestly don't know Gabi." She sent her

friend an apologetic look. Gabriella huffed and sat back in her chair. " But trust me when I say that there is nothing wrong with you." "I just don't know why I cant do it!, I mean I get so

close then BAM nothing. No matter how many vibrators I use or how many dicks I fuck or how many times I finger myself nothing seems to work." Sharpay grabbed her friends hands

that were now sitting on the table. "we'll figure something out, don't worry. Everything will be fine." Gabriella knew she was right but how long was she supposed to wait until she had

one. But she knew one thing for sure. She determined to have her first orgasm. No matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

Heat

Chapter 2

Troy Bolton walked along the rugged path through the park, lit by streetlights and a soft glow of the moon. He loved walking around outside when the weather was like this. He was

able to breathe, clear his thoughts and think back to today's activities. He liked it here in Albuquerque, the town was quiet, the scenery was beautiful and the people were friendly.

Nights like these he would usually head straight home but he had a strong craving for some herbal tea. Or maybe he was craving the attention of his attractive waitress that often

served him. He smiled at the thought of seeing her again. Her dark brown almost amber eyes, her soft pink plump lips that would curve up into a smile every time she saw him in her

line. She wore her long midnight black hair in a side ponytail with a few strands that swirled around her heart-shaped face. There was something sweet and innocent about her, but he

could also sense a hot, smoldering sexuality beneath the surface. He saw the café and walked across the street to the front door. She's probably not on duty now since he usually saw

her late in the afternoon but at this point the really didn't care, he really wanted his tea. They really never talked much. All they've ever done was exchange a few friendly words or a

couple of quick glances while he waited for his order. He wondered if she was still there at this time of night. He doubted it but if she did happen to be there and the opportunity

presented itself then he'd ask her out. Something told him that this could be his lucky night.


	3. Chapter 3

Heat

Chapter 3

The bell above the door rang and Gabriella tried to hurry as she scrambled to clear up all the dishes, wishing she had locked the door after the last customer that left mins before.

"I'll be with you in a second," she called over her shoulder. She turned around and stopped cold as she found herself standing before her a tall, dark-haired man she'd been dreaming about. Her cheeks were flushed and a tremor of lust ran through her body.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you", he smiled "I'm happy your still open."

"Well, actually we aren't."

"oh"

"I mean, I can still get you something if you want."

"you sure?"

"yea, its no problem. The machine is still on anyways."

She hoped no one else would come in. She shifted her gaze towards the window and saw a couple gazing inside the store.

"Hey do me a favor would you and lock up the front door for me" she said while grabbing the keys from the drawer and tossing them to him.

"Sure"

When she heard the lock, it was then she realized that she was locked in all alone with a sexy, attractive man. The one man she had been dreaming about. Dreams where they'd be doing intimate, erotic things together.

She placed the bag of tea in the cup of hot water and waited until it reached the darkness she knew he liked. Gabriella placed the tea in front of him along with a chocolate-chip muffin.

"Here you go and the muffin is on the house."

"Thanks. Are you always this generous with all your customers?"

She blushed. "No not really."

She had started to say something else but paused, worried he would think she was flirting with him. Which she was.

"Care to join me?" he said breaking her thoughts.

His warm, inviting smile chased away any thought of refusal.

"okay" she smiled shyly

"this is nice", she said as she sat across from him.

She watched him as he sipped some of his tea. Her gaze now fixed on his lips. Full and sexy. She could imagine them kissing every inch of her body. Goose bumps blossomed along her arm as she thought about it. Oh, man, she wanted him. Her gaze shifted from his lips to his beautiful eyes and her breasts swelled with need to feel his hands on them. His lips. She wanted him. Here. Now.

He could feel the desire radiating from her body. The hot look of lust in her eyes sent his blood boiling and his dick straining. He leaned over the table towards her.

"What are you thinking?" she said. His gaze shifted towards her lips.

"I'm thinking what it would be like if i kissed your luscious lips. To feel their softness against mine."

Her eyes sparkled.

"Me, too."


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriella pushed herself to her feet and slid beside him in the love seat. Loud bells rang in her head, trying to prevent her from going further, but the heat inside of her wouldn't let her. She sat staring into her eyes. Her nostrils filled with his masculine scent. She breathed it in deeply, letting it fill her lungs. Fill her with need.

He made no move. He just watched her, eyes encouraging her. Some how she found the courage to raise her hand and touch his cheek. Soft, and oh so masculine. She continued to stroke his cheek a little longer.

He was so sexy….so incredibly attractive. Yet so easy to be with. At that moment, she wanted to herself in his beautiful, lust-filled eyes. He made her feel wanted and desirable. Feminine and sexy.

She eased forward, approaching those full, masculine lips. He eased forward just a little. Offering his mouth. Waiting.

He had to hold off the lustful desire to pull her into his arms and devour her lips. Loving should long and slow, but with her he wanted it now. Hard and fast. His dick stirred at the thought, pushing against its dark blue denim prison.

Troy took a deep breath and calmed his mind and of course his body. He would wait for her.

Her lips settled on his. Lightly, like a butterfly's touch. She smelled of roses and a trace of vanilla.

Her lips began to move on his…slowly, seductively. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she pulled his face closer to hers, her tongue pushing against his lips, then slipping into his mouth.

His pulse increased. He hadn't even touched her body yet and his dick, in full, hard erection, ached for her.

She pulled back, their lips parting and stared at him with innocent wide eyes.

He cupped her cheeks with his palm and tilted her chin up as he stared into her dark brown eyes. His lips once again captured hers in a sweet kiss.

"You're a very sexy woman and I'm honored you have chosen me to explore this side of your sexuality." He kissed her palm. "Thank-you"

All she could do was stare at the amazing man in front of her.

Gabriella flicked open her top button, the next one. His gaze followed her fingers down to the very bottom of her shirt with great interest. When she reached her skirt waistband, she tugged her shirt free, then continued. She suddenly stopped when she reached the last button. She didn't know this man. How could she be doing this?

He shifted his gaze back to her face and it was beyond clear that the sexual desire wasn't going anywhere. She felt safe and warm when she looked into his eyes.

She drew open her shirt, revealing a black-lace bra. His gaze grew hotter and more intense. Good thing she wore her favorite lace bra and thong today.

She gasped his hand and drew it to her breast, anxious for his touch. His big, masculine hand cupping her soft flesh sent a chill running through her. Her nipples hardened and her sex clenched in anticipation, desire spreading through her like a wild fire.

She dropped her blouse on the floor behind her. A tremor ran through her as she reached behind her and unhooked her bra. But he stilled her movements.

"Let me."

She nodded her head. He caressed her sides as his hands traveled around her to work the hooks. The bra loosened and he tugged it forward, freeing her breasts. The cool air caused her nipples to tighten even more.

He leaned forward and caressed his cheek against her breast and rubbed the other with his fingertips. She moaned as she clutched his head against her chest. He turned his head and captured one nipple in his hot, wet mouth.

"Oh, yes," she whispered.

She couldn't believe she was sitting here in a dim-lighted café getting her breasts sucked on by a complete stranger. She didn't even know his name but the way he was working her breasts made her body want with need. A need burned deep inside her, to feel his body pressed tight against her while his dick slid into her, then thrust over and over and over again.

Her hand slid down his shirt til she reached his belt buckle and fumbled with it. While she was doing that he took the other nipple into his mouth and sucked. The thought of his hot, hard shaft waiting for her excited her even more. She slid her fingers inside his pants and stroked him over the soft cotton briefs, feeling the solid length of his dick.

She wanted it inside her. She wanted to ride it hard, to feel it invading her deepest, tightest, private places.

And she would. One way or another.


	5. author's note

**Authors Note:**

**I'm so sorry. I know im super late with an update of the story and I promise to have another chapter up before the week is over. And one more thing I forgot to mention. This is not my story! I repeat..this is not my story! Got this idea from a book I read awhile ago and I thought it would be cool if I turned it into a troyella story. **

**On another note I'm glad many of you are enjoying the story so far, though I wish I had a little more reviews. But I guess I'll take what I can get. So keep reading and keep reviewing. **

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I'm late and I'm sorry. I finally got my computer to work and save properly. So without further-a-due here's chapter 5. Enjoy.**

She stood up, her gaze locked on his, an unzipped her skirt, then dropped it on the floor. She hooked her fingers in the elastic waist of her black lace thong and rolled them down her hips and kicked them aside. Now, she stood before him totally naked, except for her black high heels. He smiled and stood up. He kicked off his shoes, then dropped his pants and unfastened the buttons on his shirt. She watched in excitement as his shirt slid away. Tight well-sculpted muscles defined his chest and abs. His briefs barley contained his growing erection. Then he tucked those down too, and tossed them aside, revealing a long, thick dick pointing straight at her.

He skimmed his hands down her sides and pulled her forward. Her breasts tingled as they came in contact with his chest. He hugged her close, capturing her lips, taking them with a passion that matched her own.

"I can't believe how sexy you are," he murmured against her ear. "I'm a lucky man."

His words calmed and excited her at the same time. Her hands stroked over his tight, hard butt, her fingertips pressing into his flesh. She drew his hands over his hips, then eased him backward, onto one of the armless wooden chairs next to the loveseat. She knelt in front of him, admiring his long, steel-hard dick. She wrapped one hand around it and stroked it. His eyes drifted closed as she drew it into her mouth and licked the crown.

It was absolutely amazing feeling his big, thick dick head in her mouth. She sucked and licked like it was a delicious lollipop, then dove downward, taking him as deep as she could. She slid up and down several times, to his groans of appreciation, the slipped off and licked his shaft, from base to tip.

His hands cupped her face and drew her forward, then kissed her lips. He stood up, drawing her to her feet, and eased her backward. She felt the love seat behind her calves and sat down. He knelt in front of her and parted her legs, she felt a bit panicky. She didn't think she could allow him to do that. His after all a stranger.

As he lowered his head, his gaze intent on her glistening slit. Before he could go any further she pulled his face up to hers. "No I'm not really comfortable with you doing that just yet." He nodded and just smiled. "Whatever you want."

She nodded, then held out her hand. He took it, then stood up and eased her to her feet. She kissed him, then guided him to the chair again. He sat down and she straddled his thighs, then leaned toward him. She wrapped her hand around his dick and pointed it toward her vagina. She eased downward a little and stroked her wet slit with the head of his dick.

Oh, god, it felt incredible. She dripped with need. Slowly, she sank down. His steel-hard dick stretched her and stroked her walls. She sat facing him, eye to eye, his immense cock embedded inside her.

"Wow."

Her breathy word made Troy's head spin.

Her hot, wet body surrounded him, and he felt that he might erupt inside her at any moment. She was that sexy.

He wrapped his arms around her and drew her against him. He pulled in a deep breath. Sitting still, his dick jutting into her, he nuzzled the side of her neck. He kissed across her jawbone, then nibbled her lower lip. Her tongue stroked his lips, then dove inside his mouth, and he sucked it gently, then kissed her earnestly, his tongue dancing with hers as their lips pulsed against each other.

She began to move, pivoting her hips to drive him deeper. Back and forth.

Gabriella felt light-headed as his long, hard dick stroked her sex. What an incredible feeling. The gentle pressure of his hands, first on her shoulders, then gliding down her sides and over her hips, heated her body even more, sending goose bumps dancing across her flesh.

He tightened his hands on her hips, stilling her movements. His lips parted from hers, then he traveled down her body, kissing and licking his way to her breasts. When he drew one nipple into his mouth, she gasped. His dick twitched inside her, and her muscles contracted around her. He stroked her other breast and his fingers slid to her hard nipple, then toyed with it, sending an aching need spiraling through her.

She began to move again, rocking on his dick. It thrust within her, stroking her deep inside. So hard. So full. The pleasure built higher. So sweet. So good. His dick stroked her insides. She squeezed him again.

Oh god how she wanted this orgasm.

So close. His dick…hard and masculine…pounding into her.

The pleasure building.

She wanted it so bad.

Maybe this could work. Maybe this sexy stranger would give her what she needed. That all-elusive orgasm.

God, she hoped so.

He stroked her back, then grasped her hips, trying to still her movements again, but she pulled free, pounding down on him, racing to reach her goal.

The pleasure climbed…climbed…

Then slowed…hovering so close but…she wailed in frustration. Not close enough.

"Damn it." she whispered. She looked at the clock on the wall.

"Ok in the next 30 minutes I want you to make me cum as hard and as fast you can."

All Troy could smirk. He was never one to back down from a challenge and there was no way in hell he was going to give up this one.

**There it is! Hope you like it. Read and review. Please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know you must hate me right now for uploading late. I'm really sorry to keep yall waiting, it's just so much has been going on with me and I hadn't had time to wrtie. But i'm back now! So I hope you enjoy chapter seven of heat. Please read and review. :)**

"Oh, please," she gasped on a long breath. "I'm so close. Make me come." She grasped his shoulders

tightly as she rode him mercilessly, grinding his pelvis beneath her own. "Please!" she whined. He

cupped her behind and kneaded as she continued to ride him. She could feel the orgasm slipping from

her grasp, disappearing into a black hole in the distance.

Gone.

Exhausted, her muscles taut and aching, she slowed.

His cock remained long and hard within her. He hadn't come yet.

She kissed his cheek and began moving her hips again, determined to take him to his climax.

"Sweetheart. It's okay. You don't have to keep going."

She kissed him soundly on the top of the lips. "I want you to come."

As Troy stared into her eyes, he realized she didn't just want him to… she needed him to. Ordinarily, he

would hold off his orgasm until she came, but it was clear that she wasn't going to. She was coiled far

too tightly. He tried to slow her down, tried to get her to relax so he could help her build her pleasure

slowly, but she had resisted.

He had a great deal of experience helping women who had trouble coming to orgasm, enough to know

she would not orgasm tonight. She was too tense and too frustrated. If he could take her somewhere

quiet and comfortable and spend time relaxing her and building her pleasure over time, he could

probably get her there, but that's not what this encounter was about.

So even though she hadn't come, she needed him to come. He cupped her round ass and stood up,

lifting her with him. He leaned her against the wall and thrust forward. This would fit her sex-with-a-

stranger fantasy. Hard and fast against a wall. He took care to keep them in the shadows, blocked from

the main window by the pillar.

He trust again and again, releasing his sexual energy to flow free and easy.

"You are incredibly sexy," he murmured against her ear.

She gasped as he plunged deep inside her and her tightened around him in a death grip. She didn't seem

to realize that her tension only pushed her orgasm further away. Or maybe she did but was helpless to stop it.

He continued thrusting, luxuriating in the astounding pleasure of his cock gliding along the walls of her

vagina. So hot. So wet. So tremendously sensual.

His balls tightened and he pushed aside the automatic reaction to come inside her. Her soft breasts

pulsed against his chest as he drove into her in short, deep thrusts. The sexual energy he had built up

over the past few weeks overflowed and his cock swelled, then erupted within her. His body shuddered

in orgasm, along with his low, rumbling groan.

He held her close and tight within his arms, his muscles aching from supporting her weight, but not

wanting to let her go. Finally, she shifted, then eased her legs down so her feet touched the floor.

"Gabriella, you are an incredible woman. Thank you."

He kissed her, enjoying her warm, naked body pressed against him, his cock still embedded in the warmth of her body.

Gabriella stared into his blue eyes, embarrassment rising within her. She could feel the haet of the blush stain her cheeks.

"How did you know my name?" She had not introduced herself.

He smiled. "You usually wear a name badge."

_Oh damn. So much for anonymity._


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, please don't be angry with me. I know its been forever since I last updated. I'm trying to do better. Its just really hard now-a-days with school and trying to have a social life, but I'm not going to bore you with the details. So without further a due…here is chapter eight of Heat. Please, pretty please review .**

What had she done?

Gabriella cradled her knees against her chest as she stared out the window of her living room. Her big, comfy chair wrapped around her as she rocked back and forth, remembering the handsome stranger and the events that had just taken place.

She sucked in a breath. How could she have been so unrestrained? She didn't even know his name. But some how it made the whole situation hotter. She had to admit, it was extremely sexy stripping off her clothes in front of him, watching his eyes darken with desire. Then he pulled off his shirt, revealing his muscle-ridged abdomen. Her fingers tensed at the memory.

Her stomach churned. Sex with a total stranger. She couldn't believe she had done such a thing. What would people say if they knew?

The memory still haunted her. The feeling of his long, hard dick sliding inside her still made her hot. A hot, hard stranger thrusting into her. The phone rang, waking her out of her dream. "Hello?" her voice came out hoarse. "Gabi? You okay?" it was Clay's voice. **( I know I haven't mentioned Clay before but he's Gabi ex-boyfriend, I'm throwing him in now because from this point on he's going to be in and out of the story).**

Gabriella's stomach clenched and a wave of guilt washed ran through her. She felt like she had been caught doing something wrong. She hadn't cheated on him. She had broken up with Clay two months ago. She breathed in deeply. "Clay. Hi. I'm fine. How's New York?"

He had been offered a six month contract in New York just before they broke up. Her heart ached as she picked up a brass clocked that once belonged to Clay's father. She had let him keep her stuff at her place until he got back and found a place of his own. Unfortunately, having his stuff around was constantly reminding her of him.

She put the clock down. "Mom's happy to have me here, and I had dinner with Sylvia and her husband last Sunday," he said. Gabriella's heart hurt hearing about his family. It reminded her of how much she missed him, and how much she loved him. "That's great." "Yeah." She could hear the implied, _But I'd rather be there with you._ But of course Clay would never say something like that. He wasn't the type. She could tell by the tone that he wasn't happy with the breakup, and she hoped he wasn't calling to change her mind. 'Are you still going to take the Karma Sutra course next week?" **( For those of you that don't know what Karma Sutra is, it's a sex class). **She glanced at the catalog that was laying on her dinning room table. " I don't know." " You should think about it, it might be good for you." "I don't think I'd want to do it alone." "Would it help or hurt to tell you I'm still willing to go?"

She paused. She really didn't see the point of him driving all the way down here just to attend a class. "I'll arrange to get a refund and send it to you," she said.

"I don't care about that. I care about you." Her chest tightened at his words. It was the closest he'd ever come to saying the _L_ word.

**And there it is! I really hope you liked it. I spent most of the afternoon writing it, I know it's not as exciting as the chapters before but I think I did a really good job. So read and review and review some more. Oh and let me know what you think. **

**-Ana**


End file.
